phoenixs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Ninja Warrior V
|image1= |caption1= |best=AlmightyGoth, Kanzenseiha |stage_1=8 ClearsOut of the eight people who cleared Stage One, one person were disqualified pre-run. Because of this, only seven people who cleared Stage One actually ran Stage Two. |stage_2=4 Clears |stage_3=2 Clears |final_stage=1 Clear |previous_tournament=ROBLOX Ninja Warrior IV |next_tournament=ROBLOX Ninja Warrior VI }} , also known as Phoenix's , was an event held by Phoenix's Survivor Network. The event featured 50 participants hoping to complete all four stages to achieve kanzenseiha, translated to "Total Victory". This season was marked by the first people to complete Stage Three, and the first person to achieve kanzenseiha - AlmightyGoth, who completed all four stages on his first season. Interestingly, he completed all stages with a time limit with two seconds or less remaining. Almighty cited his success to his experience in other Ninja Warrior tournaments. Obstacle Changes from Last Season Stage One * The Quad Step into the Rolling Hills without any transition was moved to the first and second obstacle slots, respectively. ** Because of this, Choices was bumped to the third slot, and Pendulum Swing was moved to the fourth slot. * Defying Gravity Kai was moved to the fifth obstacle slot in favor of having a more "proper" Stage One final obstacle, the Rings of Saturn (which took the seventh and final obstacle slot). * Ascending Pole Hopper replaced the Boulder Trot. Stage Two * Metal Spin's transparent platforms are now held by rope constraints instead of being anchored. * Swinging Forest is slightly more centered between the beginning and end platforms. Stage Three * The Doorknob Grasper was replaced with the Modified Spider Flip. ** Due to the size of the Modified Spider Flip, a window was removed from the Window Hang and the windows were slightly shifted to be closer to each other. * The aesthetic portion of the Jumping Bars were moved higher up so that players wouldn't unintentionally "bonk" on the non-obstacle part. Stage One Contestants GIVEN TIME: 80 seconds (1 minute & 20 seconds) ^ - Denotes a new obstacle. * - Denoted a modified obstacle. † - Represents a "special" running bib given out of order (from their actual run number) due to the player's previous high accomplishment(s) or other special reasons. Stage Two Contestants GIVEN TIME: 70 seconds (1 minute & 10 seconds) ^ - Denotes a new obstacle. * - Denoted a modified obstacle. Stage Three Contestants GIVEN TIME: No time limit ^ - Denotes a new obstacle. * - Denoted a modified obstacle. Final Stage Contestants GIVEN TIME: 12 seconds ("The Dreaded Dozen") ^ - Denotes a new obstacle. * - Denoted a modified obstacle. Trivia * This season marks the first season where... ** ...more than one person made it to Stage Three in one season. ** ...Stage Three was cleared. ** ...the Final Stage was cleared. ** ...a contestant achieved kanzenseiha / Total Victory. ** ...some obstacles from previous seasons that were unbeaten (Cliffhanger, Devil Balanço, and Jumping Bars) were completed. ** ...new obstacles from this season (Ascending Pole Hopper, Rings of Saturn, Narrow Flip, and the 150-stud Tsuna Nobori) were completed. References